HSDXD: Glorious Damnation
by Vademm rerogi
Summary: I have been on this earth for almost 3,000 years and I have yet to find it- a purpose. now I know what you are wondering, "why would you of all things need a purpose?" My answer to that is simple, everything needs a purpose...even chaos. that is why I will protect her, she gives me a purpose. I will be damned if anything happened to her and I'd feel sorry to the fool who caused it.
1. And thus, the Glorious Damnation began

Deep in the waving hills, a fawn and its mother step to drink from the small water flow. They look to the Green lush Trees around them and then to the white top of the mountain, the rough edges slowly smoothen down as they looks down. They go to take another drink only to pause, they both perk up, their ears standing tall. Then a mighty roar broke their peace, causing them to flee.

Soon, thousands of men rush from the once peaceful forest. They clash, they cry, and they murder each other. Soon the rumble of horses come-the massacre is only fueled. Hours upon hours of war and chaos, soon those hours turned into days, then weeks, and then years. By the end, One man stands…. He stands at the start of it all, the small pond. He looks at the chaos around him, nothing but death surround him. Ripped, mangled, and broken bodies are all around him, he weeps; not only for his life, but for the life of all those who died. He glares… glares at himself as he stands over the water, he takes his blade and rams it through his chest!

"Mit meinem Tod werde ich dieses Chaos beenden!" those were the man's last words as he choked on his blood, his body fell into the small pond. Slowly over time, the rot, and the blood was washed away. A great storm washed the blood towards a cave, the blood filled water pooled into this cave. So much blood rushed into the cave, that the walls are stained red.

Years go by, the blood remains. Then war, after war, after war, the pool grows. Until… one day, the pool shutters. But how could it? Barely any wind could touch this cave, so how? Then a hand burst from the pool! Slowly, a body forms from the blood. After some time the pool forms into a man, his hair a pure white and his eyes blaze crimson. His face showed that of a young man, maybe 17 or 18 in age. He rises up from the empty pool, and mutters random words, and walks off. He climbs the cave and exits it.

He would wander for days before an old couple would pick him up.

"Poor thing." said the old woman,

"Lets just keep going." said the man, this made the woman frown.

"We can't just leave him. Look he can barely talk straight." the man sighed,

"Uhhh, ok… he help him and send him on his way." the woman nodded.

"Well boy what is your name." the man asked, the boy tilted his head.

"My name? I-I don't know… I-I have s-so m-many to chose from.." the boy said. The man widen his eyes and then scowled, and murmured something about "damn crazy".

The man sighed, "well, come on you're coming home with us." the Boy was confused but went with them anyway; after all, who else could he go with?

"Where are we?" the boy asked, the woman looked at him and smiled, the boy liked her.  
"We are just outside Rhine falls." she said with a smile. The boy thought he heard that name before, but trying to remember hurt his head.

The couple and the boy made there way to a small farming village. The couple took the boy to their home, and for a few weeks the boy was in heaven. He helped with the farm and liked the old couple. One day however, was unlike any other. The boy woke up to see the village set ablaze, the sight hurt his head for a second. He then rushed towards the town square. Only one word could describe the sight he saw: chaos. People were rushed out of homes and killed, blood spilled the streets and the fine stench of gore littered the air. In the center of it all, the old couple lay. Their eyes lifeless, and their bodies ruined. The boy stared for what seemed like hours at the old couple. A single tear dropped from his eye…. And something snapped. The boy saw it. The war that tore his mighty kinsmen apart. The boys eyes began to glow red, and with a throw back of his head he laughs, but his voice is joined by others, so many voices, hundreds! No! Thousands!

" **muhHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"** bandits and raiders nearby felt the life drain from the very air. A young raider, whose ego grew, rushed at the boy. Only to be cut down by the boy's hands. Some stepped back in fear, as the boys eyes brighten with blood lust and a veil of darkness covered his lower body. The dead Raider's body was being consumed by the dark veil.

"I have seen it!" the boy exclaims,

"I have seen the great chaos of war! I can see it now, no!- I can feel it! This world will be consumed by hate! Ohhohho~ and I shall be the ultimate! The vile! And the damned!"

The boy rushed at the other raiders, cutting them down one by one, and then consuming their bodies.

Hours later the boy would stare up at the moon, his body covered in blood.

"This power... I have consumed dozens, and with them I have grown. I have the hate of an entire clan, and with this hate I shall consume chaos. I shall be so vile, the world shall fear me, no! The universe shall fear me! When anyone hears my name, they shall tremble!"

And thus, the Glorious Damnation began.

|Chapter 1 end.|


	2. The Power of Destruction is born

**It's funny, how some things can come to an end in the blink of an eye. I find humans to be this kind of funny. They never seem to end, but at the same time they die so easily. I wonder- when shall I be defeated? Will I ever find peace? Hmmm… I wonder… will I ever find a purpose?**

A loud roar rumbles throughout the landscape. The clash of steel could be heard. The blood stench soaks the earth. All of these, are signs of chaos. An army clashes with another, but in the midst of it all, a single warrior stands out. His pure white hair, his blood red eyes, and the sharp fangs curled up in a crazed filled smile.

The warrior would cut down man after man, and each time he killed, the murdered would turn to mist, and then be consumed.

"Hahahahah! Come! Come! Bring your sins to me!" the warrior shouts, the men in the armies halt in fear. They knew it… this man- no, this _thing_ was not human. The warrior pouts, like a small child whose has yet to get their treat.

"Oh come on!~ I won't bite… much." the warrior raises his blade towards the army commander, the warrior's eyes glow red with insanity.

"I found you~", the commander rushes off behind his men, but he stops as the warrior appeared in front of him.

"Where do you think your going?" the warrior slashes the commander from the chest down.

"Haha, oh well. Greater chaos Field" The area around the warrior burst into crimson Flame! The men wraith in pain, some cry for their mothers, others pray to their god!

The field is littered with burnt corpses, the warrior pouts,

"Damn, I was hoping for at least 1 sacred gear wielder." then he could hear a bone cracking sound, he looked down to his chest to find a light spear poking out.

"Well." he began, "that's something you don't see every day." he grabs the spear and shatters it, nearly instantly a black and red mist filled the wound and healed it. The warrior then turns to see a 12 winged angel behind him. She had the purest golden hair and green eyes, it was gabriel, the strongest woman in heaven. The warrior smirked,

"Well well well, what do we have here, miss angel, it's so good to see you~" she scowled. This caused the warrior to frown in mock sadness.

"Oh~ why the long face? Such a beautiful face shouldn't have such a vile expression~" the warrior mocked laughed

"Silence! You fiend!" the warrior stopped his bout of laughter and looked at Gabriel. His eyes pierce into Gabriel's, looking for any sign of weakness. Gabriel was disgusted with this creature, it dared to claim lives and it dared to mock her, not that she cared. Gabriel sighed; she had a mission to do, and she will do it.

 _Sigh_ "listen fiend, father wishes to see you." the warrior seem to be unfazed, but in the inside he was cursing the heavens. After all, why would the biblical god need him for?

"And why would he need me?" gabriel once again sighed,

"Father doesn't want you to fall in the hands of the fallen or the devils."

"Ah. so, you plan to lock me away?" Gabriel's eyes widened as the warriors power began to surge. The warrior's eyes glow red, and the very air around them became dry and it seemed as if the life was drained from the air.

"You plan… to lock me up, and let me rot? Well then _angel_ let me tell you something. **I** am the Chaos-Krieger! I am Rerogi Herrlich Verdammt! And no one shall contain _me!_ " the warrior slashes one of his blade at the angel, and a white energy came at her!

 **Rerogi's POV**

This is _**unacceptable!**_ I have beaten Hundreds, if not thousands! I will not be contained! I am fighting the angel _Bitch_ , and she truly is getting on my nervs. She dive bombs towards me, a spear in hand. She intends to take my head off! Ha! So be it! I block with Sciren and slash at her with Scrin! She dodges to the left, and throw her spear. It hits me in the left leg and nearly removes that limb. I smirked, while I may "dislike" the Idea of being locked in chains, this is the kind of fight I was needing!

Oh~ how I love our dance of death! I slash right and she blocks! She slashes left and I block, and we dodge left and right! Oh~ I'm loving this! But then she does the unexpected and counter my next right slash and she cut my right arm off!

'No! I can not lose! I have yet to find my purpose!'

I back off and jump several meters back, and I look at the bleeding stump that was my arm. My regeneration kicked in and heal my arm back fully. I look towards the angel and see the determination blindly shining in her eyes, I smirk.

'She has power and the will to back it up… I am afraid My time is up.' I look deep into her eyes,

"Well My dear, It was fun but I must go…" she open her mouth to say something but I beat her to it,

"Before you say it. I, Der mächtige Schatten, promise not to deal with devils. But…" her eyes began to fill with doubt and scepticism. I merely laugh internally at the sight,

" _If_ My proclaimed sister wishes something of me, I will help her. So, tell your god that. Tell him that I will not deal with devils, but… as I have said, If my sister needs me… I will heed her call." and with that I teleported out of there before she could protest.

I did not want to kill her… she was about to force me to use my second seal… I sigh,

'Damn...Why do I have such a soft spot for women!?'

 **(Time: Unknown, Place: unknown, 3rd person POV)**

Deep in the rolling hills, the chaos warrior sits. He sits among the damned, dead bodies of both devil, fallen, and pure, surround him. He looks onward towards the moon, but it is not the normal white moon you and I see every night. This moon is red, as red as blood. He sighs, he'd rather not feel envious of them, but he does. They can do something he can't…. Die.

'How long?' he thinks, 'how long have I been forced to seek a purpose?'

The chaos warrior would sit and think back, towards a time when everything seemed so simple. Defeat a foe, and gain their power. Defeat a foe and gain their memories, and their hearts. This had left him…. Empty, without purpose.

But now he was fighting in the great war… there was no time to wallow in self-loathing. The warrior got up to walk away; however, before he could leave a magic seal formed on the ground. The warrior having already killed a large group of foes was not willing to deal with more. He used his Void Slash and aimed it at the seal. A figure set out only to be cut in half… or so the warrior thought. The figure burst into purple and black energy and was once again whole. The warrior frown, and turned back toward the figure. He turned to face his sister, Lilith, mother of all devils.

"It has been sometime… sister. How are you doing?" the warrior spoke, not in a tone of happiness but of cold indifference. Lilith smirked,

"Well brother. Now I have business with you." the warrior raised only one brow.

"And what would that be?"

"I need you to give one of my children some of your power." this caused him to frown. He turned and started to walk away,

"Not interested." he said.

"Wait!" screamed Lilith,

"I can pay you back!" the warrior turned to her with a scowl on his face.

"How." was all that he said. Lilith knowing her brother offered him something he had been craving for…

"A purpose." the warrior didn't seem all to pleased, on the outside. Internally, many voices were screaming for a purpose, begging for it. One voice silenced them with a word they could all agree with. [Finally].

The warrior's face curled up into a crazed, happy grin.

"You have a deal… dear _sister_." Lilith smirked, she knew her brother too well. The warrior lightly bowed.

"Now Mother of all devils, show me the way." Lilith laughed at his mock manners.

"My thank you Father of all vampires, I will be delighted to show you the way."

 **(place: Underworld/ 72 pillar meeting room, Time:unknown, POV-3rd)**

Both the warrior and his sister walk right into the meeting room of some of the most powerful devils. Many stood at their mother's presence, but she waved them down.

"Bael!" one devils stood tall.

"I'd like you to meet your uncle." the warrior frowned, 'damn the way she said it makes me feel old.' he thought. The devils were well aware who he was, many held great hate for him. After all he killed many devils so far in the war.

"Nice to meet you uncle." said the Bael. The warrior smiled,

"Nice to meet ya~"

"Hm, now Rerogi. I need you to give Bael some of your power, while I normally would, I can no longer bear to give anymore special gifts." the warrior looked toward his sister, and sighed

"Very well. I shall give him a small fragment of my power. And no, sister I will not be chaos… he will have an aspect of it." Lilith tilted her head,

"And that is?" the warrior smirked.

"Destruction."

|chapter 2 end|.


	3. The Aspects of Chaos

**Even in the deep rolling hills, there is peace. Peace...hahaha, is never around for long. Chaos- never grows old, nor does it grow weak. Chaos live in all beings, but it is always covered in a thin veil… anger, lust, hate, sorrow, these are the keystones to chaos. So, shall you uncover this veil? Or will** _ **it**_ **come undone by itself?**

In the long days of the great war, many has fallen. Many dies, but not by the hands of fallen angels, angels, or even devils. Many have fallen to the hands of the great demon, the embodiment of chaos; many had died, due to the Chaos-Krieger.

For many long years whole battlefields have been reduced to bloody pits of gore and death. For many years devils, fallen and pure have been ripped apart by one being. The very name of this being sends fear into the hearts of anyone of who has heard or seen of its existence. Battles the waged for decades were ended overnight, armies of 10s of 1,000s defeated by _one_ being. Many of the great leader were on the verge of madness, they wanted- NO, needed it gone! They had it kill it; however, something much more dangerous appeared on the battlefield. The Heavenly Dragons. They killed entire armies! After months of death and ruin, the 3 Great factions came together. But even with their combined might, they still could not stop the dragons….but, they had one card up their sleeve, and his name was Rerogi Herrlich Verdammt. The only question that was left, is how are they going to persuade the Chaos-Krieger to fight such powerful foes?

"Peace." Lilith blinked as she heard her brother say the one word she thought was never in his vocabulary.

"Peace?" she asked with a huge amount of uncertainty in her voice. The warrior nodded,

"Yes sister-peace, but not the kind we're thinking of."

"What do you mean?" the warrior smirked.

"A cease-fire." lilith raised one brow,

"Just a cease-fire?"

"Yep."

"And nothing else?"

"..."

"Sis. trust me, that is what I want." Lilith shrugged

"Ok Rerogi, but don't come crying to me if you're unsatisfied." the warrior grinned, his sharp fangs and red eyes seemed to glisten.

"Oh~ trust me sister. I will just _Love_ what will come next."

Then after many weeks of searching the 3 factions recruited the help of the warrior, and then a full moon, they attacked.

 **(time: unknown/era:great war-last battle, Place: middle-europe, POV-3rd)**

In a vast field, 2 dragons stand on either side. In the center 6 figures stand between them. One walked forward and wore a wicked grin on his face. The dragons fear no one, but this one was different… he seemed much more _volatile._

"Well it is nice to meet you, Ddraig, Albion. I am Rerogi Herrlich Verdammt, but most only know me as the Chaos-Krieger." the warrior bowed slightly, towards both dragons. The red dragon was the first to respond.

 **["do you intend to stop our battle as well?"]** Albion join his rival,

 **{"yes, do you as well? Many have tried… and many have failed.}** the warrior laughs and waves his arms around.

"Hahahaha, no no no. I don't intend to stop your fight… I intend to join it." both dragons were confused, this human wanted to join their fight? Albion was on guard, many would not willingly join such a battle like this… unless they could handle themselves. Albion was cautious, and calm; meanwhile Ddraig took it as an insult.

 **["you dare to think you can match our power? SUCH FOOLISHNESS!"]** the ground rumbled with Ddraig's voice. The warrior laughed, much to Ddraig's dismay.

"Dare to think? Dare to think? Well well well~ the legend about dragons being very prideful is true~ what? You're scared of wittle ol'me?~" Ddraig roared at being insulted, his power increasing! The warrior grinned, he grinned so widely you could swear his face split in two! The warrior's thoughts flooded with joy, 'so this is how he is so strong! He can double his own power!' the warrior looked towards the white dragons, 'I wonder; however, what can albion do?' his thoughts were cut short, as Ddraig rushed at him.

 **["RUWAHAHAHAHAH. DIE!"]** Ddraig rushes toward the warrior.

Rerogi with his fast reflexes jumps, uses one hand and uses Ddraig's skull as a springboard. Rerogi lands behind Ddraig and summons his blades. He grins and laughs,

"Now _this_ is a fight!" both he and Ddraig attack one another. The red dragon was able to land a few hits, while Rerogi didn't(mostly due to size differences). Ddraig roared again and with it his power doubled. Rerogi's grin couldn't get any bigger. Oh~ he had been waiting for this! A fight! A chance to die!

Ddraig powered up his fire and launched it at Rerogi. A large explosion sounded out. As the dust cleared nothing remained. Ddraig turn to Albion and they both started to fight, but a large orb of black and red energy flew past them. They both turned to see a red and black mist. The mist twist and turned until it formed back into Rerogi. At that moment the dragons knew. They could see it, Rerogi's true power and it shocked them. Rerogi's presence was similar to the very thing they cause… chaos, in this moment they knew what he is. They know, Rerogi is a world aspect.

World aspect, what is it? Simple- it is the manifestation of a world element. Such elements include chaos, dreams, infinity, eternity, sin, purity, and peace. World aspects normally manifest in the form of a species, but few ever manifest beyond that.

Ddraig and Albion both knew they would not be able to kill Rerogi. He is truly immortal, well as long as chaos is in existence. They knew to be careful, Rerogi out ranks them. After all; Domination and Supremacy are both aspects of chaos.

Their battle would wage for days, either dragons or vampire would gain an upper hand. Rerogi was loving the battle-no, he never wants it to end. But, a deal is a deal. Rerogi put his hand together and began to chant.

"Chaos fallen zu denen, die es bringen Jetzt werde ich es dir bringen, und es wird dich verbrauchen!" a massive blast of red and black energy erupted from Rerogi. The blast pushed up 1,000s and 1,000s tons of dust, dirt, and bodies. When the dust cleared, A massive army took its place. Said army was composed of fallen angels, angel, devil, vampire, and even a few dragons. Every soldier had eye glowing eyes, red and black tattoos that covered their bodies. It was the **Kaosu Rikugun** , Rerogi's army. Both dragons began to attack, intending to end them quickly. Wave after wave after wave of troops, soon wore them down. With a mighty blow, Rerogi ended Ddraig. Albion enraged that he couldn't fight his rival charged Rerogi.

 **{"FADE FROM THIS WORLD!"}**

"hehehHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA! NEVER!"

*clang!*

To those who were standing by, Albion's head rolled off his body. Rerogi appeared from behind the dead dragon.

"Damn. I was sooo! Hyped and everything!" he pouted, and mumbled something about "weak dragons." Many; however, were shocked, this man just defeated the two of the most powerful dragons on earth (excluding Great red and Ophis of course). Rerogi clapped his hand together,

"Welp. time to get back to the meat grind." he said with a grin.

"..."

How could he still keep fighting? I mean, he just took on Ddraig… and Albion! At least look tired man!

With the defeat of the heavenly dragons the great war could continue. A short 3 months later the Chaos-Krieger would defeat and kill one of the Great Satans, many would not know who died until a later date.

Time would move on and the Great war came to a close. With god, and the Great satans dead, the war was put on hold. A cease-fire was formed between the three factions.

But… the warrior never stopped fighting, world war 1, world war 2. He never stopped. And every night he'd stare at the moon. Wishing, begging, for a purpose. The warrior wanted to be free, free from his very nature. He wanted to feel emotion, other than insanity or rage. He wanted something everything needs… Purpose. The warrior sigh and looked away from the moon, but a spike of pain hit his head. He saw flashes of red.  
"Blood? Augh. no-red hair." he may have found his purpose.

|chapter 3 end|


	4. The Chaotic nature of Love

**May I ask you something? Good. do you know the number one rule of existing? No? The rule is simple, to exist, you have a purpose. While chaos has purpose, it lacks a purpose. understand? Oh, a shame, I was hoping for someone to understand my plight.**

I am Rerogi Verdammt. I am, well almost 3,000 years old (but I look 17-18). I am many things, vampire, demon, human, dragon, but truly I am one thing. Chaos. I am the Very concept of chaos.

The year is 2016, june 4 to be more specific. I am currently in the island nation of japan, well I never left after the bombs dropped. A sad story really, and let me tell you, a nuke to the face… sucks.

I digress, I am in the small town of Kuoh, and before you begin to ask

"Why is the embodiment of chaos in such a small town." and blah blah blah. I am here because I can sense _it_. The chaos that will befall this small town, and how do I know you ask? I am chaos, every time someone kills another I can sense it. Every time a bomb goes off I can sense it, even the slightest disruption to peace and order.

I can sense Kokabiel's little "party" even now. But the true reason I am here, is to find My purpose.

I walk around for hours, visiting store and watching humans go about their day. Heh, and to think I use to kill humans the second I saw them. I was hungry and went to a nearby store, I can eat human food, it's just not filling. Then out of nowhere I sense a Fight not to far from here.

Hmm. not a fight but more of a slaughter. I walk out the store and grin evilly.

'And here I thought this town would be boring for a few days.' I teleport towards the chaos and find a stray devil eating her newly caught prey.

"Ah, so I'm not the only one who likes a manwich." she quickly looks up at me with shock in her eyes. "Calm down, calm down… see?"

I say as I open My mouth to reveal My fangs. It calms her slightly, but she still remains on guard. 'Poor thing, even if you're on guard, you're already dead.' faster than she could see I slash her head off! Her body drops lifeless and I catch her head in my hand.

"Oh~ don't give me such a look…. Hahahahaha!" I throw her head at the wall and it land with a loud slap. I sense multiple devils coming so, I hide myself in the shadows. 4 of them enter the building and I see them in plain view. One boy and three girls. The leader is a woman, maybe in her mid-teens, with bright red hair and an hourglass figure. The other woman seems to be the second in command, she has black hair and violet eyes. Her figure seems slightly more mature than the red head. Then I look to the boy, blonde hair and blue eyes, nothing really unique. Then the last girls, small and petite. White hair and yellow eyes.

"It seems someone else was here." the redhead says.

"Prez… I sense something." the white one says… wait, WHAT!? She can sense me!? How!?

"I know you are hiding, come out now in the name of our lord Lucifer!" the redhead's power flares. This causes my eyes to widen and then I smirk. 'She has the Power of Destruction huh?'

I Teleported outside, while I would normally show myself and end weaklings; something, no, rather my instincts were telling me not too. I turned and ran North, I can't help it. I feel a sense of helplessness. I get to a house that I "rented" for the time being. I walk into the living room and start punching the wall.

"Why!? Why!? Do I feel this way!? I am the embodiment of chaos! I don't feel helplessness! So why!?" I slam my fist through the wall making a loud bang. Then a mind-splitting headache hit me, I collapse to the ground in pain.

"Augh! A vision? Now!?" I saw it again, the same vision I had many years ago. This time; however, I could see much more clearly. I saw someone over my body, crying.

'Why would anyone cry for me? I have taken too many lives to be cried for.' the vision got clearer and clearer until I saw her. The girl from before crying her eyes out over me.

" _Please! Please don't leave me! Please Rerogi! I love you!"_

I was insulted slightly. How can I, the embodiment of chaos die? I saw ophis in the next vision.

"Chaos." My eyes widened a bit, was she here?

"Yes…" I blinked,

"Ok infinite, what do you want."

"I want… your help to destroy….. Great red." I blinked again, Great red?

"Great red? As in the dragon of dreams?" she nodded. "Isn't it a little early in the story to ask me that?" it was her turn to blink.

"Oh…. sorry. I ask later." My vision cleared and I was back in my "room". I blinked as I looked around the room. I sighed at ophis's weirdness (and yes I just called her weird).

"Auhhhhh~ I'm getting too old for this shit."

 ***LineBreak (POV 3rd)***

The day was normal for most students at kuoh, get up, get ready and go to class. But today was different, and this difference manifested in the form of a new student.

Rerogi walked through the courtyard and took notice at the many stares and whispers.

"Who's that?" "I don't know but he's cute." "damn pretty boy taking all the girls."

Rerogi sensed some killing intent, but It was the intent of envious teens. So he brushed them off, after all why should he care about mortals? The bell rings and the student body began to move to their classes. Rerogi walked with them, and got to his class, which was class A1.

He knocked on the door to let the teacher know he was there. The door slided open and a young woman who looked in her late 20s or early 30s stood at the door.

"The new student?" Rerogi nodded. "Ok wait here until I call you in." rerogi nodded once again.

 **(POV Rerogi)**

I, Rerogi Herrlich Verdammt, am at school. Yes, you heard correctly. The embodiment of chaos goes to school. Hey don't judge me! I like humans! They are cool! Anyway, the teacher has told me to wait out the classroom until I am called. Normally I would be "oh cool alright", but since I feel like I am being stalked I don't like it…. Wait, I feel like I am being… stalked, hmmm. I see a problem, don't you? I turn to look at the corner down the hall.

"Hey stop following me it's creepy!" I hear a small gasp and an audible 'oh shit oh shit oh shit' that is followed by small footsteps. I chuckled a little,

'Silly humans, can't sneak up on me~' I freeze, 'wait. That didn't feel like a human… shit, there are devils here right?' I sigh. Things were going to get ugly fast, not that I cared, hell if it did I'd love it!

I was in the middle of my day dreaming (of me killing shit and making bad puns) when the door opens up and the teacher calls me into the classroom. I walk to the front of the class and bow slightly.

"Hello, My name is Rerogi Herrlich Verdammt. I am from Munich." the girls in the room melted at my perfect Deutsche ascent.

"Ok class any questions for Rerogi?" the teacher said. Many, many hands raised. I pointed to the closest person to me. She had brown hair that was done into twin ponytails, and wore pink classes. Something was off about her, is that lust I sense? Holy shit… here for like, 5 minutes and already a chick is checking me out.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asks. I sigh internally. 'What is with these young mortals and having some form of partnership?'

"No I do not." many girls started rushing questions at me. Some of them included things such as "would you marry me!" or "I want your child!" I shivered at that one. There is one truth I have learnt over the years, women are scary, epicly so. They're fun; however, was ruined by the teacher.

As everyone got seated I sent a look of thankfulness towards the teacher.

"Ok class today we will learn about-" I zoned out after that, but then.

"Rerogi!" I zone back into see the teacher staring right at me.

"Yes teach?"

"Did you hear what I asked?" I looked around the class to see everyone staring at me. I blushed a bit and rubbed the back of my head.

"Sorry teach, I kinda zoned out on yeah. To tell yeah the truth I kinda have some background knowledge on our subject."

"Oh really?" she shifts her hip to the side and puts her hand on it. "And what do you know about the battle of the hawken sea?" she wants to test me on history? Really? I smirked internally, I was there knave.

"The U.S sunk 2 carriers and the japanese sunk 4 U.S ships, the Japanese won the battle. While they did win the battle in the hawken sea, the U.S attack Saipan the following day." I couldn't help but to smirk.

"Sorry you are wrong." I turn into a chibi version of myself and I turn pure white.

"W-what how!?" the teacher smirked.

"The battle was over the grant tarkan sea, not the Hawken sea. Now listen to the lesson." I am baffled, I was there! How!... oh, wait. I named it the hawken sea. Damn humans and naming shit without me!

Anyhow class goes on. After the bell rings, I rush out the class, my instincts and years on the battlefield warn me about staying in one spot. Who knew teenage girls were so damn scary.

I make My way outside and find a spot of shade under this tree near some old buildings. I sigh as I lay down.

"Ahhh, this isssssss the life…." I kinda fall asleep. Hey it was cool under the tree and in made for a good pillow.

 **(Rias POV)**

It was rather stuffy in the club room today. So, I walked towards the windows and open them. A cool breeze rushed over me.

"Ah~ much better." I notice a sound, it sounded like someone sleeping. I look down to see a boy around my age with white hair sleeping under the tree. 'Who's that?' I wondered. 'Maybe I should say hi.' I thought, but as I looked at him longer I blushed a bit, 'he's a little cute'.

 **(meanwhile, in Rerogi's mind.)**

"Auhh~ auhhh~ ACHOOOO!... holy shit, someone's talking about me!"

I walk outside towards him. 'Who is he?' I wondered. He doesn't look like he's from here. I sensed…. Something. 'Could it be a sacred gear? No- this… power is too dark to be a sacred gear, could it?' I walk up to the boy's sleeping form, and gently tap his shoulder.

"Hello?" I ask. I pause to see if he'd wake up and when he didn't I pouted.

 **(Rerogi's POV)**

I felt someone shake me a bit. I felt their warm hand touch me, this was weird. I felt a sense of…. I-I don't know what I sensed, but I woke up to see bright blue eyes and crimson hair.

My breath hitched as my eyes laid upon such a beautiful girl. A perfectly fitted face, whose beauty rivaled most. A perfect hourglass figure and healthy ivory skin, and to top it all off the clearest blue eyes you could have ever seen.

I, in all of my years. Have never seen such a beautiful woman. I do note that she is the girl from the other night. She shifted slightly, and I blushed. I released I was staring.

"Heheh, sorry" I say as I rub the back of my head. She quickly shook her head,

"No! No! No! I should be sorry for… interrupting you." I laughed a bit.

"Well, It's water under the bridge anyway. My name is Rerogi Verdammt." I get up a bow lightly.

"Its nice to meet you Rerogi. My name is Rias Gremory." I smile and take her hand and in a mock british accent,

"It is an honor to meet you milady" she giggled and followed along.

"Why thank you sir Verdammt, please treat me well." for the next few minutes we would talk about random stuff. Everything from anime, music, art, movies, history, food, and we just had a good time. I had the best time in my life. I frowned as the bell rung.

"Sorry Rias, I have class to go to." we said our goodbyes and I left. "See ya later Rias!"

"See you later too Rerogi!" I touch my chest as I walk to class, and I feel a constant *thump thump*. 'This feeling? What is happening to me?'

And thus **Chaos** fell in love with **Destruction** and **Destruction** , with **Chaos**.

|chapter 4 end|


	5. The Chaotic nature of Love II

**What is happening to me! I feel as if I could take on the world and yet lose everything if I do! This feeling! What is it! It.. i-it just makes me want to explode. Every time I am even near her, I just want to see her smile! Why!? Why do I feel this way!? What is this feeling!?**

Kouh is such a peaceful town, unfortunately, the same could not be said for Kouh academy. News spread about the newly dubbed "Mythic prince of Kouh" and the Great lady Rias having a private talk. Rerogi was bombarded with questions, everything ranging from "did you make out!?" to "why did you do it you bastard!?".

By the time first period ended Rerogi was a walking bomb. He had to stand through hours of death stares, stares of envy, and stares of lust. It was really getting to him. Rerogi made his way to his new sleeping spot, he sensed someone looking at him. He looked up to see Rias looking at him from the old school building.

He smiled up at her and waved his hand, in turn Rias did the same. After waving to her Rerogi sat down by the tree and simply relaxed. Meanwhile Rias went back to the clubroom, she had recently moved in it and set up base. Now all she had to do was wait for Koneko to get to her lunch. Already standing next to her was Akeno, a beautiful girl with long black hair that was tied by a ribbon. An hourglass figure, with a perfect ivory skin tone. She also had deep purple eye that held a small hint of mischief.

"Who was that Rias?" Akeno said as she noticed her king staring at the window.

"..." Akeno blinked as her |king| didn't hear her, either that or she was deep in thought. So, being the good |queen| she was, Akeno zapped Rias with a very small amount of thunder. With a loud "EEP!" Rias turned to her |queen| to find her laughing her ass off!

"Rugh! Akeno! Why!?" Rias's face was one of a mix of shock, anger and embarrassment. Akeno giggled at her |king|'s face.

"You were spacing out again." Rias's face flushed red, "oh. I was?"

"Yes, you were. But what were you thinking I wonder?" Akeno cocked her hip to the left, crosses her arms and put on a face of mock thinking.

"Oh, I know. The new boy right?" Rias's face flushed even redder

"W-what!? No!"

"Ufufufufu. You were emit it."

"B-but I-I wasn't… ruaghhhhh, yes! Fine. you win… I was thinking about Rerogi." Akeno smirked a little.

"Oh~ a few days into high school and already you have a crush." Rias practically was steaming out the ears by this point. Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes and she rushed to cover Akeno's mouth to end the teasing.

"Stwap Rias!"

"No! You stop!" Kiba, and Koneko just entered the room, they came in to see their |king| and |queen| having what one would call a "sissy fight". They both merely stepped out of the room after that.

Meanwhile with Rerogi, well he was having a rather strange problem on his hands. On one end, women who are pissed beyond all belief. On the other, 3 idiots who ran into him and fell.

'What to do what to do' Rerogi looks between both parties and smirks. 'Ohohh~ I know exactly what to do'. Let us stay that the 3 idiots are not going to be able to move their arms for a few hours. After Rerogi was done teaching the idiots a "lesson" he dusted off his hands.

The girls thanked him for his actions and they went back to Kendo practice.

"Well. that was very productive if I say so myself." Rerogi suddenly felt a chill go up his spine, 'weird I never get those'. He turned to she a girl with a decent body figure. She had black hair that was in a bob cut and black glasses. Rerogi blinked about two times.

"Ummm and you are?"

"I am the student council president and you are to report to detention later after school."

"Um, may I ask why?" she gave him the "really" face. Rerogi pouted.

"Fine."

After school to say that Rerogi wasn't bored would be like calling Dark souls easy. He was bored out of his damn mind.

"Ugh… so, bored!"

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock. the clock would go round and round, and Rerogi would stare at it. Hell, it was the only thing that seemed interesting in the damn place. But then, someone he'd never expect to see in here just walked in the office. Rias Gremory. Rias had to get some papers for her clubroom when she walked into the detention room by mistake. She was rather surprised to see Rerogi there.

"Hey Rias" she smiled at Rerogi's rather friendly tone, not the kind you give to everyone, but the kind that the closest of friends give to one another.

"Hey Rerogi."

"So, what are you doing up here? Come to see lil'ol me?" Rerogi's teased. Rias, ever so slightly blushed.

"No." Rerogi deflated after that. Rias giggled a little at that. "I am here to pick some papers for my club." Rerogi's ear immediately picked up on that.

"You have a club?" Rias nodded.

"Hm. sorry though, it's invite only."

"Awwww." she giggled again, Rerogi pouted like a small kid and Rias found that to be adorable.

"So, have you heard about that new anime?" Rias instantly got in Rerogi's face, practily spitting out questions about the anime.  
"WHAT REALLY!?" Rerogi wiped the spit off his face(yes, she really did spit on him), this made Rias retreat to the other side of the room. Her face was the same color as her hair.

"It's call multiple punch men." for the next few hours Rias and Rerogi would get to know each other much better. Rias absolutely fell in love with Rerogi's German accent, Rerogi laughed at her when she asked him to help her mimic it. After a few hours Rias had to go, this made Rerogi sad a little, he didn't know why though. Rias; however, was conflicted, she liked Rerogi. He was funny and always made her laugh, plus he was _really_ smart and oh my Satan THAT ACCENT THO!

Everytime he'd smile at her, it seemed like her heart was going to explode. She had the feeling the Rerogi liked her as well, he never smiled to anyone like he smiled to her. She could see it, the light in his eyes flare up every time he sees her. She just couldn't. She couldn't break his heart when _it_ was going to happen. She had to find a way out and fast.

|chapter 5|

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'd like to thank you for all the good feedback. I will try to put a little bit more detail into the fic; however, I will warn you I am not the best writer yet so, please forgive me for my mistakes. anyhow how did you like? I would like a few tips to make the feelings of Rias and Rerogi feel just a tiny bit more real.**

 **also to tell you... I do NOT** **normally** **post this early between chapters, so enjoy. The stray Satan will be updated with in a few day, and I have NOT stopped working on it. to tell you guys(and girls) I like to have a few chapters ahead of the ones I post, so yeah I can't promise** **another** **chapter soon(insert TM here). Vadeem Rerogi out.**


	6. A Purpose Found Within Chaos

**What am I feeling? It's like someone is grabbing my heart and slowly crushing it. My breath gets short and my headaches. Is she using a spell on me? No- I would sense it if she was… augh! This is tearing me apart! What do I do? I wish My sister was here, she'd know what was wrong with me, chaos.**

( **Rerogi' POV)**

I was on a simple run to the store. You know to get stuff like eggs, milk, bread, and other food items, the common stuff. On my way I could help but to think about her. The way her hair flows through the wind, her big, bright smile, and the way she is. I shake my head. 'No Rerogi, no, you can't think about her. You're here to kick some ass, not think about…. Such. bright. Eyes.' I shake my head again.

I enter the store after a good, 3-4 minute walk and start to shop. I pick up the common thing, even Ramen. I giggle at the simplicity of it, me, the embodiment of chaos, picking up Ramen for dinner. While shopping I sense someone outside the store. It was the person from before, they had followed me here? No-more like, here for their own reasons. The door opens up and a small petite little girl walks in, looks around and then walks straight to the candy section.

'Odd'. I thought. I walk up to the cashier and pay for my items, I then begin to walk home. As I was walking home she started to follow me, she was a devil, that much I could tell.

But, why follow me? Does she not know who I am?

'Hmm, I wonder.' I wanted to test her. I turn to an alleyway and place my items down.

"You know. For a spy, you suck at it." all I received was silence. I frown,

"Pity, and I wanted to say hi to the devil who followed me. Well then, Auf Wiedersehen" the presence stops following me and I walk home in peace.

 ***linebreak* (3rd POV)**

The next day Rerogi was enjoying his day as normal, but he just couldn't stay focus. Thoughts of a certain red-head would always invade his mind. He just could fathom it, he never felt so… close, to someone, other than his sister. Even this morning he walked with Rias, they had their normal conversation, but even then it was fun.

 ***Flashback***

 _We see Rerogi walking towards the front gate, but on his way Rias and her peerage join him._

" _Oh hey Rias" Rerogi said with a smile. Rias smiled at her new best friend(yes, she saw him that way, although she wanted something more)._

" _Hey Rerogi. How are you?"_

" _Me? Ah, same old, same old. Ever get that feeling?" she nods_

" _Yes every now and then." Rerogi huffs and speaks with a very high pitched voice that is filled with fake sarcasm._

" _Like. so totally, every now and then." she laughs at his funny joke and voice(more the voice than the joke)._

" _How do you do that?" Rerogi turns to see the other guy in the group._

" _It's very simple really, I tighten my voice box and talk." he looked confused for a few seconds, and then as if remembering his manners introduces himself._

" _Oh, I'm sorry. I am Yuuto Kiba." then Rias final remembers as well. She freaked out a little for forgetting, but Rerogi easily forgave her._

" _Oh, I so sorry!"_

" _Nah, it's ok. I'm not one for honorifics or whatever so, it's alright."_

" _Ok. hey Rerogi?" Rias heart started to beat faster, she knew she couldn't but she just couldn't help herself._

" _Yes?"_

" _How would you like to come with me and the ORC club to My home over the summer?"_

 ***Flashback over* (POV change, Rerogi)**

'Ahhhh, I just couldn't say no. I will admit, I know she's a devil and I can't go in the underworld right now, but I just can't say no.' the bell rings and I walk outside to my normal spot. I then hear something from outside the old school building. The wind flow changes, and I get mad, real mad. I sense when chaos happens, and what I was sensing was pissing me off, real bad.

The air around Rerogi started to lose its luster, and the leaves on the tree began to die. Everyone around the area felt a chill roll up their spine. Someone was pissing off a god ,and they were about to feel his wrath. Rerogi slowly began to turn into a red and black mist. The mist swirled with red, orange, and it seemed as if eyes and mouths danced in the darkness. Each poisoning the air with their malice and anger.

The mist darted into the old school building, its bodiless form clung to the wall and ceiling. It moved with a vicious energy, hell bent on finding the source of chaos. It sensed it, at last! It entered a door and found 6 sitting around a center table. There was Rias, and Akeno, but there was a few unknown. Two males and two females. The first man wore a suit; he had red hair and a red goatee. A woman sat next to him, and she wore a nice dress with a pink flower pinned to the left side of the collar; She also had brown hair. For the second man, he wore a ceremonial cloak with shoulder pads. He had red hair and blue eyes, much like the other man; and last, but not least the final woman wore a french maid outfit and had gray/silver hair and blue eyes.

After a few moments Rerogi recognized one of them, the one in the cloak was Sirzech Gremory. The current lucifer of the underworld, and the strongest devil alive. The group was currently in some form of argument from the looks of things.

"I told you Mother, Father, I will not marry _that_ pig!" Rias's father's aura flared. Rerogi's bodiless form shook slightly; enraged upon hearing that Rias was in a forced marriage.

"You will! We have made up our minds!" Rias stomped her foot down and pointed at her father accusingly,

"You said that I have until college!" before Rias's father could yell at his daughter, his wife calmly talked.

"Listen dear, I know how you feel… but I'm sure you'll be just fine, you jus-". Rias interrupted her mother before she could finish her sentence.

" _NO_ , mother. I will not be "just fine". Not as long as I am force to be that pigs wife!" she sat down and crossed her arms.

 ***slap!*** a bright hand print showed up on Rias's left cheek. Her mother had smacked her. Rias had a look of complete disbelief, while her mother had a look of both anger and disappointment.

"You do _not_ talk to me that way young lady. You should be grateful for everything we have given you." Rias's mother continued her rant, and Rias began to cry.

Then slowly the air in the room seemed to vanish. It got colder with each passing second.

 **(POV Rerogi)**

I lost it, I saw Rias's mother(I assumed) slap her, and I lost it. All I see is red and black, the voices in my head scream for blood; however, a calm voice deep in the back of my skull whispers a plan. If anyone could see me, they'd call a doctor, because my face would have such a large grin on it. It would split in two.

- ***linebreak***

After witnessing that little episode, I needed a break. I was seconds from ripping their heads off. I walked to the nearby park and walked around a little. It was nice.

The leaves were a nice green and the air, oh god the air. Clear and cool, just the way I like it. A few animals walts about, the birds chirped. This reminds me of something… thing peace.

"Rerogi?" I hear someone call my name, I turn to my left to find Rias standing there. I smile immediately, internally; however, My stomach was turning inside out and it felt like my heart was going to explode. 'RAHHH what is wrong with me!?' I hear something that breaks me out of my internal struggle

"Are you ok?" I look at Rias and see her concern. Such a look makes me grimace internally. 'Concern huh? Don't be.'

"Oh just a little tired that's all." she easily saw right through my facade. She scowled and crossed her arms.

"Really Rerogi?" she sigh and then set down next to me. She looked torn, broken, and tired. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she leaned on my shoulder, and she started to cry. I rubbed her shoulder as she started to hug me from the side, I remained silent. I then started to hum a song I knew from eons ago. After what seemed like hours Rias stopped crying.

"*sniff* thank you Rerogi. I needed that." I smile sadly.

"No need Rias, I am always here to help." she got up, and dusted off her skirt.  
"Thank you Rerogi, I _really_ needed that." I was about to get up and leave, but Rias bent down and gave me a small kiss on the check. I froze, I turned to see Rias walk away. After a few second I reach up to where her lips were and touched it. That feeling from before got worst, but also the rage I felt returned. Whoever has set this up; will face my power, and tremble.

 ***lineBreak (POV 3rd)***

It has been a few weeks after Rias had a meeting with her family and ever since then, she has spent more time with Rerogi. They'd go on walks in the park and hangout after school. Rerogi began to get used to his new found emotion; in fact, he welcomed it. He felt this emotion especially when Rias was around, or when he thought of her. He had his theories about what emotion he was feeling. It was love... at least he thinks it's love. He chuckled at the thought. He, the embodiment of chaos, loves someone? He didn't care, just as long as he could see Rias.

Now all he needed to do was see if she loved him back. Not as easy as it seems, to be honest,he was nervous (another emotion he'd never thought he'd feel). He and Rias were walking in downtown and he pulled her into a cafe` and ordered some ice cream. They sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the cafe`.

"Rias." she looked his way.

"Hmm?"

"Rias, you and I have been best friends for almost a year." she widen her eyes for a second and then she smiled.

"Yes, it almost _has_ been a year." she began to space out when she said the word: year. Rerogi put two and two together. A year, she'd be forced to marry within a year. He was enraged, but he had to remain calm, for Rias's sake.

"Rias, I like you, alot. And not the as friends or anything. I-it's just, no one has shown me kindness like you have. No one has laughed at my bad jokes, or even remotely enjoy my company. I like the way you smile. So bright, it melts my heart. So bright, I feel alive. I like the way you always try to get the little piece of your hair that sticks up to go down. That and you're smart and not afraid to stand up. Every time I'm near you it feels like My head is going to explode, and every time I see you cry, I makes me mad, mad, mad, mad. Mad at whoever made you cry. My heart thumps and I get dizzy. I think, no, I know that-." I feel my eyes stink and I wipe my face to see that I am crying. I wipe my face and look Rias in the eye.

"Rias Gremory. I think I have fallen in love with you, and It is driving me crazy. Crazy to the fact that I don't even deserve you. It drives me crazy to think, I, a stack of waste doesn't belo-" without warning Rias quickly caught my lips with her own. She had kissed me. After a few seconds she pulled away, but with tears in her eyes. Before I could even think about saying sorry. I felt a slap meet the side of my face. I look to Rias, she had a mix of sadness and disappointment.

"NEVER say that you don't belong here Rerogi. I care too much for you to say that. You belong here… with me and the others. Never forget that." she payed for the ice cream, took my hand and we walked back to the old school building. After we got to the room she lead me to one of the couches and sat next to me.

"Rerogi."

"Yes?" she grabs my face and levels it with hers.

"Iwouldliketogooutwithyou." she mumbled

"Hmm?" her face turned red. She took a deep breath and stared into my eyes.

"I would like to go out with you." in that instant I kissed her, a quick little peck on the lips.

"I take that as a yes then?" I nodded as I wrapped my arm around her and she sat in my lap. I sighed internally, I was going to drop the bomb.  
"Rias…"

"Yes, Rerogi?"

"You have no need to hide it." she flinched in my arms. "I know that you are a devil." she slightly calmed down when I said that. She turned her head to face me.  
"You don't care?" I smiled and hugged her a little tighter, not too much though.

"I wouldn't care if you were anything, you are Rias, and I love Rias. it is very simple." she leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"You better get home Rerogi, It's getting late." I nodded. I get up and as I open the door on my way out. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko fell forward. Then we all felt a chill go up our spines, I turn to Rias to find out that she was just pumping out energy. The trio looked at their |king| with fear. Lets just say that, they were not going to be able to sit down for a few hours... or days, I cringe a bit, yeah... it's going to be a few days.

And thus, chaos had found its purpose.

|chapter 6|

 **A/N: yeah it's here! ok guys some tips and other cool shit. Also I need OCs for Rerogi's** **Kaosu Rikugun(his personal army). I am going to need the following:** **Name, Age,** **height** **, weight, Appearance(make it as detailed as possible), Background, abilities/combat, Spells and techniques, and then a Basic personal breakdown. I hope you have fun guys, and I hope to include some of your guys OCs. see yeah later.**


	7. The Destruction sees the Reminders

- **The date grow near. I fear for My purpose, I fear for my beloved ruin. I must save her… I must save her…. Even…. From me.**

A dark, old and wet warehouse. What a perfect hiding spot…. Wrong. Unfortunately a Stray clearly has never seen a horror movie, and if it had, it must have believed _it_ was the monster. Oh, how foolishly could it have thought that.

As the stray eats its meat, it fails to sense its doom. Right above it, a lone figure stands on the rafters. A cool breeze flows through the warehouse, a cross flows from the figures neck. A wide grin covers his face. He jumps down with 2 blades and spins and cuts the stray right in half, and only thing the stray managed to do was look up before its death. Rerogi licks some of the strays blood off his blades.

"Ahhh~ what a good hunt…. Sorry." he says as he bend down and bite down on the stray's body and begins to drink its blood. After a few pints he releases his bite and surveys his surroundings.

"Wow, this place is a damn dump." he put on a thinking face. 'Hmmm I wonder.' he smirked as a blue hue began to form on his right blade, and as the hue grew brighter, he slashed the blade forward. With it, released a bright wave of energy. The energy crashed into the side of the warehouse, destroying everything but the warehouse wall. 'Hmm, still bored' **(A/N: yes, he killed a stray…. Only because he was bored… and a little hungry.)** then Rerogi smirked again,

"Oh~ I know, I'll bring out an old friend! Ich höre meinen Anrufpriester! Ich nenne dich als Freund, kein Feind!" A black and red energy began to leak out of Rerogi's blades and slow, but surely the energy began to form into a person. After a few moments a man with Short black hair, hollow cheeks, pale as snow skin, cold empty eyes, and is wearing black armor with gold embodiment and a bear heid as a cape. He frowns at the sight of Rerogi.

"What do you want." Rerogi begins to circle him.

"Awww, still mad at me Achmetha? It has been years since I killed you." the man, now name Achmetha, snorts.

"Year it may have been, but you still killed me." Rerogi pout, and then grins. He wraps his right arm around Achmetha's shoulder.

"Hey. look at the bright side, you can kill devils forever with me~" Achmetha sighs.

"What do you want from me?" Rerogi's face did a 180 degree turn.

"I want you to do something for me." Achmetha scoffs,

"Like I have a choice."

"No. no you don't. I need you to train someone." Achmetha's left eyebrow raises.

"Oh?~ and who shall I be training?" Rerogi smirks

"His name is Yuuto Kiba… I don't want him to have "normal" training." Achmetha grins.

"Oh~ you want him to have the "special" training?"

"Yes… yes. I. do." Achmetha takes his right hand a places it over his chest.

"Oh as the Great Demon of Chaos wills it." and like that Achmetha turns back into energy and is absorbed back into Rerogi.

"*sniff* *sniff*... Do I smell Ramen?"

 **(meanwhile at Rerogi's house)**

Rias was cooking… ramen, for her boyfriend. She blushed at the thought. She kinda sorta, used magic to sneak in here. If she was being honest with herself, she felt lonely. She was slightly surprised to see that Rerogi wasn't home. Anyway, it had been a year since they had met and she wanted to give Rerogi something special, and conceritting how much he loved food, she would make him his lunch for school tomorrow. To make it even more special she was not going to use magic! It ended it a complete mess. The ramen caught a fire… while it was in water! I mean how can you mess Ramen up!? After a few hours of trying to put a fire out Rias finally made…. A square brick. As she was going to start _all_ over again, she heard a key enter a lock. 'Is it him!?'

Much to her dismay, Rerogi got home.

"..." looks at the burning oven.

"..." then looks to the Ramen turned brick.

"Rias." she flinches from her hiding spot behind the curtains. She slowly pokes her head out to find Rerogi barely holding in a laugh. She pouted and gave Rerogi a light smack in the back.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not! Besides." he gives her a kiss on the lips.

"How could I laugh at the fact that my Girlfriend tried to cook me dinner?" at first she was happy, then she sensed his mocking tone. She sighed as she realized it, at this point Rerogi breaks out laughing. After their little bout, they began to work together to make dinner. They sat down and had the best meal they've had in a long time. As Rerogi was cleaning up Rias asked him a question he'd never think he'd hear until later.

"Hey Rerogi?"

"Hmm?"

"Can… I stay the night?" he froze. Then he turned towards her. He thought about it for a few seconds and then smiled.

"Yeah sure. I'll just sleep on the couch and you can hav-"

"NO, you can sleep with me." Rias blushed and started to get nervous. Rerogi looked dumbfounded at her…

"What… why are you looking at me that way-" it hit her, she asked him to _sleep_ with her. Her face became as bright as her hair and she started to flail her arms around.

"What no! I didn't mean it that way, that only we'd sleep in the same bed-"

"Yeah sure." she stopped her freak out. "I mean, I get what you're saying. So, sure." Rias took a deep breath and let it out. They both made their way to the master bedroom, both with heavy blushes on their faces.

Rerogi took off his shirt and simply fell on the bed, but what he did _not_ expect was a fully naked Rias cuddling up to him.

"Ummm Rias?" she blushed a bit.

"Sorry, I've kinda grow up sleeping this way."

"I-it's ok, just wanted to make sure you were ok." Rerogi turned his back to her and began to fall asleep. Rias finally got a chance to get a good look at Rerogi, but what see saw broke her heart. Scars, a lot of them. They seemed to litter Rerogi's back.

'What happened to you?'

 **The Destruction sees the Reminders.**

|chapter 7|

 **A/N: I would like to thank** **Old one Griffin for his OC for the Great army of Chaos! also if you still want to have one of your OCs in the Great army, send me PM! also, I am sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you like in nonetheless. If you want your Oc in the Great Army** **I am going to need the following: Name, Age, height, weight, Appearance(make it as detailed as possible), Background, abilities/combat, Spells and techniques, and then a Basic personal breakdown. it doesn't matter what measurement system you use, there google for a reason. anyway I hope you have a nice day!**


	8. Domination meets Chaos once again

- **how can someone so kind… be littered with** _ **so**_ **many scars? I have to know, I have to know who hurt my beloved!**

 **(Rerogi's POV)**

I wake to the feeling of someone rubbing my back. I turn my head to see Rias rubbing her hand over my many scars, she looked at the scars with anger and sadness. She looked at me with those Beautiful blue eyes, filled with tears.

"What did this to you?" I looked down sadness and flashes of Memories haunted my vision. I sigh, knowing of what is to come.

"Rias."

"Humm?"

"Do you want to know the truth." at first She hesitated, but then nodded.

"I am a vampire." her eyes widen and she lets out a small gasp. "You see Rias, I had been around for a very long time, and I have done many things in my past. Many of which were Violent and dangerous. This danger led to fights, and fights leave scars. I have killed and I have lost, but now I have a purpose, and I will not leave you. this I guarantee." I get up from the bed and get dress. Rias walks up behind me and locks her lips with mine.

"I don't care what you are Rerogi, I love you for who you are. Not what you are." I lightly bop her on the head.

" idiot, that's my line." we both laugh a little.

Our day was normal from there, but… I had the feeling something was about to change. Chaos always prevails.

 ***lineBreak***

 **(Issei POV)**

Blood. That is all that I see, nothing but Blood. then , out of the darkness, I see red hair.

"You're dying. Very well, you can live. For My sake."  
 ***lineBreak (sorry)***

Today was weird, Matsuda and Motohama think I was lying about having a girlfriend and now _he_ shows up! That damn "Mystic Prince" thinks he can mess with me! No! I will not have it. I throw a punch at his stupid face but, when I think I hit him he grabs my hand and nearly crushes it to pieces!

"You should watch who you pick a fight with noobie." I grab my hand in pain when he lets go. I blink, 'noobie?' I look at his stupid face! The stupid face of Rerogi Verdammt!

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" he walks away but he then turns back to me.

"I know this is cheesy, but the way you almost hit me, made my day grate."he turns again and walks away. Some of the people around me Laugh a bit, it took me awhile but I got it. 'Cheese and grate… man _that_ was a bad pun.'

 ***lineBreak***

The "Mystic Prince" was escorting me to see whatever Rias wants. 'Maybe a chance to get a good look at those _huge_ boobs!' I started to drool at the Thought, I was met with a backhand to the face, and one pissed off face of the Mystic prince.

"Keep your fantasies to yourself." an aura of danger surround him and I quickly nodded my head Rapidly. 'Mad Rerogi equals a lot of pain.' we stop at a door and Rerogi knocks.

"Rias, let us in. I brought the Noobie." after a few seconds the door opened. We both walked in, after a few seconds I heard… a shower? As I pictured the babe that could be behind curtain number 1-

"Pervert." I turned white and a arrow shot into my chest. I turned to see a young girl with short white hair and yellow eyes. I Instantly recognize her as Koneko, the school's Mascot. Mainly because she is so cute.

"Rerogi, could you hand me a towel?" I hear that same voice. Rerogi nods and grabs a towel from… HOLY SHIT THOSE ARE HUGE! I am now looking at the Beauty known as Akeno Himejima, and Boi! Does she have some HUGE BOOBS- *SNAP!* I blacked out after seeing a fist fly into my face. I wake up to see, one pissed off Rerogi. 'Why do I feel wet?... Oh I pissed myself.' he grabs me by the neck and lifts me off the ground. I could hardly breath!

"Did you see it!?"

"S-see what?!" he instantly drops me.

"Good, for a second there I thought you seen Rias's breasts." I gulped, 'oh yeah he and Rias are the "Perfect couple" that the girls always talk about.' he grabs me and put me on the couch, Rias sits in a chair across from me. I notice Yuuto Kiba sitting next to me. Rerogi walks behind Rias, almost as if he was protecting her. 'Why though?' I clear My thoughts as Rias begins to talk.

"Well Issei, we, of the occult Research club welcome you… as devils." then out of nowhere bat wings burst from Kiba's, Rias's, Akeno's, and Koneko''s back. Needless to say, I kind of blacked out."

 ***LineBreak***

 **(Rerogi's POV)**

"Piffft…. Heheh… hehehehe. Hahahahahahah! Oh~ oh~ that was too good! Did you see the look on his face!?" Rias frowns at me. I shrug, "what? It was funny." she shakes her head.

"What am I going to do with your Rerogi?" I walk over to Issei and poke him in the face a little. I twirl around and sit next to Rias and give her A big hug.

"Love me, feed me, and never leave me." she rolls her eyes. Then Akeno make a rather good Suggestion,

"Umm, shouldn't we make sure he's alright." I lightly peck Rias on the lips and sigh.

"Nah… he should be alright." A little blood leaks out Issei's nose. "I stand corrected."

 **Domination has met Chaos**

|chapter 8|

 **A/N: sorry for the short chapter and long time to update. thing have been busy and I didnt really have anytime to sit down and write. anyhow I would like to know how you're liking the story so far, and I would** ** _love_** **it if you guys could give me some helpful tips to improve my writing and story. thanks for reading -Vademm Rerogi**


	9. First a bird? and now a star?

**Many believe Chaos to be the end… they are correct; however, they are also wrong. Chaos is the disruption of order. So, if you trip over something or make noises you're not allowed to, you're causing chaos… and chaos… is MY Domain.**

On the suburbs of kuoh our hero's walk to what seems to be an empty warehouse.

 ***Rerogi's POV***

"The night was cold, and the was moon full… and I was dying for a bit." I turn around to see Rias, Kiba, Issei, Akeno, and Koneko looking at me with a deadpan.

"Ehh, get it? It's because I'm a vampire! Muahahahahah….. IT'S FUNNY!" I huff and turn around.

"Well FINE, if you don't like my jokes you can go back to hell!" then Koneko hit me over the head. *BAM!*

"Stupid." an arrow pierced my heart as I turned pure white.

"WHY!? WHY MUST YOU SAY THAT!?" she deadpans me again, 'are you for real!?'

"..." I sigh and pout.

"Still doesn't make it fair."

"..."

"Ruagh! Ok! I'll buy you candy! Yeshhhh." Koneko nodded and the others laughed. Hey, I have feelings here! Rias walks up to me and gives me a kiss on the check.

"Fufufufuf, don't let Koneko bully you too much… ok?" I blush and nod.

"Good boy, now let's deal with this stray!"

""YEAH!""

 ***LINEBREAK-SAMA!***

 **(3rd person POV)**

After their little banter, the group entered the warehouse. As they entered Rerogi couldn't help but notice the smell… the smell of-

""Blood."" both Rerogi and Koneko look at each other and blink. As they entered the main area, Rias turned to Issei.

"Ok Issei, we are going to hunt a stray Devil, and before you ask, a Stray devil is a devil that has either killed or otherwise left their master." Issei nodded. Then the building fills with killing intent. Everyone but Rerogi and Issei got on guard. Rerogi didn't because he didn't feel like it and Issei? Well…. He's an idiot so he didn't do it.

 _ **"Hmmm, what's that smell? Is it sweet? Or sour?"**_ then a topless woman appeared out behind a pillar, she was floating. Rerogi knew what was going on, but Issei was having one of his fantasies.

"Stray devil! In the name of the satans you're going down!"

 _ **"Oh~ you're that Gremory Bitch huh?"**_ the next thing the group saw was the stray's head flying off its body. Rerogi lands behind the stray, his blades covered in blood.

 **"No one talks about my Girlfriend that way."** his eyes shine a bright red and his aura cakes the whole building. Rias was shocked, she didn't even see him move! And to top it all off, he killed a rather strong stray in one swing! One! She knew that vampires were pretty strong, but this was not normal.

"Whoa! Dude you have to teach me that!" Rerogi turns to Issei (of who had a pervy grin).

"Why?"

"So I can easily run from girls, and be able to peek on them with super speed!"

"..."

"..."

It'd be safe to say that Issei wouldn't be able to stand for a while.

 ***LINEBREAK-SAMA!***

After the little hunt Rias sent everyone home, of course, she still explained the whole peerage thing to Issei. He was soooooo sad to find out he was a pawn. Rerogi merely laughed his ass off. Anyhow, both Rias and Rerogi walked home together. Rias was nervous, not because of the walk, but because she wanted to know more about Rerogi's past. She thought back to the scars that she saw…. She frowned, 'how do I ask him about it?'

"Hello? Earth to Rias?" she was brought back from her daze via two crimson eyes. "Are you ok?" Rerogi asked, his voice held some concern. She nodded and smiled. That made him smile too.

"Yes, I'm ok, just… thinking." his face turned neutral.

"Ah… ok, well we're almost home." indeed they were, not a few second later they made it home. And as they made food and all that stuff Rias had made her choice.

"Ummm… Rerogi?" he came out of the kitchen and sat next to her at the table.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if…. You could…. Tell me how you got those scars?" she was scared that she'd asked too much. But to her surprise Rerogi laughed, this made her confused.

"Hahahahah~ that's all?" she nodded, "haha… ok"

"Well, you see, Rias… I fought in the great war." she gasped. "Not only that, I also fought for Germany in both world wars. I'm not a stranger to a fight."

"Did y-you?" he frowned.

"Partake in the Holocaust?" she nodded. Rerogi sighed and shook his head. "Nein, meine Geliebte" (No, my beloved) she sighed with relief. Rerogi huffed,

"Such things were dishonorable. Warriors fight to protect, not kill the innocent" Rerogi laughed sadly at the sheer amount of hypocrisy to his words. He had killed many before the world wars, and he would keep doing so.

 ***LINEBREAK-SAMA!***

It was another day in kuoh Academy except for the loud girly scream that could be heard. Rerogi spotted Issei and his buddies having a quick peek. So, Rerogi thought about playing with them, and by playing I mean causing them unthinkable amounts of pain.

 **(Rerogi's POV)**

I had just stopped "playing" with My good buddy Issei and his Friends when I got the feeling I was being watched. My hair covered my eyes as I walk outside of the school ground, and walk into the park.

"You know, for a fallen angel you suck at hiding yourself. So why don't you come out, ol' Azazel buddy ol' pal." a man with black hair with a little blonde in the front walks out from behind a tree.

"Damn and here I thought I was well hidden, oh well can't beat the famous Chaos-Krieger now can I?"

"Hahahahah. Yes, I suppose, now. What do you want fallen."

"Straight to the point huh?" Rerogi's aura flares,

" **Yes** , straight to the point! After all, you're in my Girlfriend's turf!" The leader of the Fallen couldn't believe what he just heard! The embodiment of chaos! Having a girlfriend!? Wait a second! This is Rias's Gremory territory, don't tell him he's dating her!? He composed himself and coughed a little into his hand.

"I came to give you a little warning. Kokabiel is planning something. I think it might endanger the Devils here. So, keep an eye out ok?" and with that, he left. A few seconds after he left the trees, the grass, pretty much every living thing around Rerogi started to slowly die. His eyes blaze with anger.

 _ **"So, God's little star want to play? Well, I'll show him want he wants! I'll show him true chaos! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**_

And thus, the star shall be silenced

|Chapter 9|

 **A/N: well I have good news! and bad news :( the good news! I have a chapter for yeah! also, I was wondering if you guys could help me with something! you know those fics that have those "opening" in their beginning? well, we're going to have a contest! make an opening and If I like it, I'll put it on the next chapter! you can use any song and word etc, etc. but most of all have fun with it! now... here comes the bad news... the chapter is short... heh! got yeah didn't I? there not really any bad news, but i am once again going out of state, so yeah. and sorry for the long updates and other stuff. I've been Really busy with work and other stuff *cough* Video games *cough* but anyhow I hope you enjoy. if you have any questions comment of concerns just let me know!**

 **-Best wishes, Vademm Rerogi**


	10. A Growing Bond, and an Unknown Future

|Chapter 9|

 **I have always loved war… I feel a certain amount of… control, while in battle, but with her. I feel lost, but… at the same time. I feel complete. I must stay complete… she must be happy… she must be… safe.**

 **(Rerogi's POV)**

The moon was full as I walked around the park. My anger had yet to fade. The world around me seemed to tremble with fear. Plants died, animals fled and Humans ran. My eyes Burned crimson! When I find that damn star! I shall _**C**_ **o** _ **n**_ **S** _ **uM**_ **e** him! Slowly… my anger bled dry, and in its place… worry, I worry for Rias. she has given me something war never has… love. As cheesy as it sounds, it's true. I-I love her… I can't just...I just…. Can't. Y-you know? Anyway, I walk home. I enter the door and I smile as I see Rias sleeping on the couch.

'She looks cute when she sleeps.' I giggle a little when I see a small trail of drool at the corner of Rias's mouth. Being a vampire means I don't sleep much, so I tend to just watch Rias sleep. It's Creepy I KNOW, but hey _you_ try being me. An epic badass! Oh wait, you can't? Well HA! Anyway, I pick her up and take her to our room… I still love the sound of "our". I lay her on the bed and lay next to her. I giggle as she instantly hugs me from behind.

'Man.' I thought, 'she must really need a body pillow.' soon sleep embraces me.

Then as if a truck hit me, I had another vision; however, it was blurry so I couldn't really make anything out.

 **(In Rerogi's vision)**

 _I am standing on top of a massive mound of bodies,I could barely make it out, but it looked like the bodies of devils and Fallen angels. I rolled my eyes, not that I've seen (or done) that before. But there was something strange about this image. Then, I saw something that'd shock me. Standing next to me was Rias! She wore an elegant red dress and her eyes! They burned a bright red! Not only that, behind her she had a pair of wings. Not just any wings, but wings like mine. Even in this vision I could sense it… The power of chaos. Not only from me, but from Rias as well. Both Myself and Rias turn to me, and I could feel their eyes pierce my very soul!_

"Wuahhh! *THUMP!*" I jolted up from my bed. I was breathing heavy. 'Just what kind of vision was that?' I thought. Could it be that somehow Rias get the power of chaos? But how? Anything that touches my power is instantly….consumed….. No. no. I couldn't have!? Could I? I rush out the room and out of the house. I need to take a walk. In my panic, I didn't notice the worried look on Rias's face.

 **(Rias's POV)**

What is wrong with Rerogi? I saw him suddenly jolt up from sleep. Could he have had a nightmare? I frown as I walk down stairs and into the kitchen. I begin to make something to eat (even if I suck at cooking) and as I was making the food. I had an idea! I could make Rerogi something special!

'Hmmm, but what to make him? Aha! A cake!' My face held nothing but Determination as I began to cook!

 ***LINEBREAK-SAMA***

Meanwhile with Rerogi. His thought were everywhere.

'Do I consume Rias!? NO! I can't think that way.' as my worry fades I begin to walk home. I sigh as I open the door. But, what happened next shocked me. Rias come running straight out of the kitchen and gives me a big bear hug! As I was about to say something her lips cover mine. The next thing I know we have a make out session for about 5 minutes. After that she drags me over to the dining room, and sitting right in the center of the table there laid a cake.

I felt wate get on my cheeks when I saw that cake. Then I wipe My face…

'I'm crying?' I turn to Rias to see a bright, big smile. I smile with her as we both sit down and begin to eat the cake.

'I truly have the best Girlfriend ever.'

 ***LINEBREAK-SAMA!***

The very next day I awoke to the usual stuff, Rias sleeping naked next to me, the Stupid sun getting in my eyes, oh! And the morning piss every other dude has to take. So I proceed with the Usual Routine. Give Rias a kiss on the cheek, close the curtains, take a piss and etc, etc. anyway I felt… Hungry, and not the normal "hungry." I felt the Hunger for blood. I walk down stairs and walk into the kitchen.

There in the kitchen there was a cabinet with a Lock & Key next to it. There is a reason why there is a lock on this cabinet. This contains My blood Supply, I only ever need it once every few weeks. Unlike the most of my kind I only require blood once every four to five weeks. This means I rarely have to open this and it also means that I rarely have to have to eat in front of Rias. I open Cabinet & take a bottle of "wine" out of it. I open it up and take a Big Gulp.

"Well, That Was refreshing." I hear a small gasp and someone mumble "sorry" behind me. I turn to see Rias wearing nothing ,but one of My T-shirts. I blush slightly when I see what she is wearing.

"I-It's ok, I only need to "eat" every few weeks." she nods and starts to make herself Breakfast. I grin as an idea pops into my head. I walk behind Rias, hug her from behind and nibbled her ear. I got Exactly what I wanted, her face became so red it matched her hair! She broke free from my grip and faced my with a face full of Embarrassment and anger.

"Don't ever do that again!" I laugh, and put my hands up in mock surrender.

"Hahah, ok. Ok. I won't." she nodded and turn around again, 'heh, for now at least.' is what I thought. From there It was Business as usual

Thus, The bond grew.

|Chapter 10|

 **A/N: I'd like to say I don't do this often, but to hell with it! I posted this chapter! but anyway I'd like to thank Tohka123 for the support! I would also like to thank** **Charli. , Maniacmissle, LucasMichael, CrimsonDragonGodEMPEROR, Hulk9970, and (possibly) the many Guests! you guys make this fun! now to bring a tiny bit more light to this fic. NO, I will not add risers peerage and kuroka and greyfia and or Gabriel to Rerogi's "harem" to be honest I just may only have Rias and Rerogi be together. but I may,** ** _may_** **add others, but so far... no, Rerogi will only be paired up with Rias.**

 **-Best wishes Vademm Rerogi**


	11. Be Silenced

**Ashes to Ashes. Blood for Blood. The Path of Chaos is filled with Doom. Taste for battle never-ending, Blades clash and light of the way; However, the Sparks of scourge Reign eternal. Descendant of Morningstar seeks chaos, He will find nothing but OBLIVION!**

 **(Rerogi's POV)**

I awake once again to see the beautiful face of Rias. Although, she did have a tiny bit of Saliva running down the side of her cheek. I couldn't help but to giggle, 'ah to be young.' I thought. 'Well,' I thought, 'Time to start the day'.

 ***LINE BREAK-SAMA!***

I was outside on my way to school but I decided to take a different route through the park, Rias Had other things to do so she had to leave early for the occult research Club. As Walked Through the park, I start to notice a few things. An empty holy Aura passes over me, I smirk a wickedly as I realize what it is.

'A fallen one, heh?' A Fallen one decided to stalk me, But why would one want to do that? I smirked wickedly as an idea- or more or less- a theory popped into my head. They want to use me to get to Rias! Hell, A perfect plan even _I_ have used this plenty of times in the past; however, there is just one tiny little problem. **I am not someone to be pushed around.**

I'm thinking a bit of a lesson in humility is in place. I left wickedly internally as I plan my attack. I decide to sit down on a nearby bench and pretend that I'm not paying attention. The Fallen Angel Falls for the oldest trick in the book. Within an instant, I leap high into the air, twist and turn pulling out both My swords and slashing apart the Spear of light. I land and get a good look at my would-be killer. She wore a purple-ish trench coat with a mini-shirt that just barely covers her thighs. She also has blue hair, and *cough* moderate chest size. That aside, I think I should Dodge that light spear she just threw at me. She once again throws a barrage of a light Spears at me. I either slash them away or Dodge.

After the dance of spears, I Quickly go on the offensive and try to slash her diagonally. I manage to cut her slightly before she takes off into the air. She smirks.

"Well, well, well. Not bad for a mere Vampire." I smirk.

"Ohhoohho~ trust me, I'm more than a _mere_ Vampire." She flaps her wings and flies higher into the air.

"Then Prove it!" She once again throws a barrage of spears my way. After a few minutes, I decided to have a little fun. I let one of the spears blast completely through my head!

 **(POV Kalawarner)**

I have stalked this vampire for a few hours, and so far he seemed completely weak. Ha! An easy kill! Or so, I thought. As I battled him, I began to Realize just how skilled he really was. He Dodged every spear! He was even strong enough to complete. Break. Them! My pride as a fallen angel was harm, and I will kill this Bastard! Then just as it seemed like another round of pointless firing. One hit him! Blew his head clear off! Ha! I land next to him and Inspect his body.

"Hehehe, too bad." I start with a false pout. "I _Really_ wanted to have some… Fun." I turn around and begin to walk away. Then, I Collapse as I throw up blood. I look down to see two blades Through my chest. I turn my head to me to see the evilest grin I have ever seen. I could only scream as he opened his mouth to Reveal the endless void and the row of _sharp_ teeth.

 ***GULP***

 ***LINE BREAK-SAMA!***

 **(Rerogi's POV)**

As I consume the Fallen ones so I began to see through her memories. I throw my head up and begin to the left and evil maniacal left field with a multitude of voices!

"" **Yes! Ye** _ **s**_ **. I have found them! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA""**

As her body is Absorbed into mine, My body shifts. I walk towards to nearby fountain and take a look at my Reflection. I grin wickedly as I looked Exactly like Kalawarner.

"Time to nip this problem in the bud". I say, not with my own voice, but with hers. Well, then again, at this point she. is. _me_. and I am _her_. Hahahahahah, Welcome to Kaosu Rikugun... Kalawarner.

"A Pleasure to be here." I grin Wickedly.

 ***LINE BREAK-SAMA!***

After dealing with that pest. I, in my new form, head to the church before the other fallen can do any real damage to my Beloveds Territory. I enter Through the doors, and after some common banter with some Straight Exorcists. I knew that they wouldn't see me coming.

Let us say that for the next few hours the church is filled with nothing but screams and the sound of clashing blades. Before me lays the last of the fallen. Broken, battered, and most of all, Delicious looking.

"Have any last words?" one of the fallen looks at me with pure anger. He wore a Fedora and a trench coat, other than that, there was nothing noteworthy.

"YOU TRAITOR!" I instantly decapitate his head with Sciren. I frown

"Hmmm, too bad that I was never Loyal in the first place." I turn to the other two and raise my brow. The dark haired one seems to gather Courage and speaks.

"Kalawarner, what is wrong with you. What happened to Pledge our loyalty to Azazel!" I stomp on her head with my foot.

"I'm Loyal to Chaos now. As I should have always been." with having said her Peace, I cut her down. The last one merely screamed and begged, It got old quick. So, I shoved Scrin down her throat and Electrified her until she died. I turn away and walk out of the Church, but before I could leave, something caught my eye. A girl roughly 16 with blonde hair and dressed as a nun, quickly rush to the sides of the fallen ones. She turned towards me and looked into my eyes. I instantly Despised her! She was pure, impossibly so. Yet, she could be of some use. I smile wickedly, as I walk towards her.

Her fear becoming Ever more evident with each step. I grab her by the throat and lift her up to meet my eyes. As she looked into my eyes, her eyes became more and hazier. I began to look into her Memories. I found that she had a small little crush on a simple Pawn. well, looks like I lost _that_ bet with Koneko. Damn, and I was hoping to win. I mean, how the hell did she predict that a _nun_ , would fall for that idiot first! Issei, you are lucky that I need Asia. I pout as I knock her unconscious. I lift her up and return to My normal form (oh, did I forget to mention that I looked like Kalawarner the whole time? No? hmmm). I carried her all the way to the school and plop her right in front of Rias.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ummm…" Rias starts slowly.

"Yes?" she blinks.

"Where did you find this girl?" I smile a bit.

"Would you believe me if I said I found her in a "please, take me home" box?" she deadpans.

"No. no, I would not."

"Damn."

And thus, The Fallen ones, Are silenced.

 **|Chapter 11 End|**

 **A/N:** I'm Alive! yes! sorry for the wait and the short-ish chapter. its just been a very busy part of my life and I rarely have the time to write. I hope you understand. anyhow, how are you guys doing? good, I hope! anyway shout outs to:

Tohka123

Maniacmissle

Hulk9970

Guests #s 1-infinite.

LucasMichael

and to all the other people who enjoy My Fic, and/ or reviewed! It really means a lot to me!

now on to some more important bits. I am hoping to start to update the Stray Satan! so, be on the look out for some of those updates!

so! enjoy the _**DEEPEST**_ of lore!

Best Wishes- Vdeem Rerogi


End file.
